Défis d'Aventures - Onzième Edition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Le recueil des textes produits pour la onzième édition des Défis d'Aventures, du 28 Février au 27 Mars. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant Propos

Bonjour à toutes et à tous et bienvenue dans ce onzième recueil des Défis d'écriture Aventures ! Eh oui déjà onze, ce qui signifie que le mois prochain nous fêterons notre première année ! Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui sont toujours au rendez-vous chaque mois et bienvenue à ceux qui nous rejoignent, que vous soyez participant ou lecteur !

Sans plus tarder, voici le rappel habituel de ce que vous trouverez dans les participations de ce recueil:

Ce mois-ci, pour les défis d'écriture, nous vous proposons d'écrire un **cross-over**. Vous trouverez peut-être que l'exercice est proche de celui des UA et ce n'est pas totalement faux, sauf que vous n'aurez cette fois-ci pas toute liberté. Voici les univers que vous pourrez faire se croiser avec celui d'Aventures :

 **Le seigneur des anneaux** , **Reflets d'Acide** , **Le donjon de Naheulbeuk** , **Saint-Seiya** , **Les Survivants (La série sur le Bazar du Grenier)** , **Marvel** , **Narnia** , **Le trône de fer** , **Disque-Monde** et **Les lames du Cardinal**.

Le défi durera jusqu'au **Mardi 27 Mars, minuit**. Vous pourrez nous envoyer vos participations jusqu'à cette date. Que ce mois soit riche en expériences pour vous, il ne nous reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bien vous amuser et bon courage à vous !


	2. Participation de Dolip1000mg

Toujours présente pour le 15 du mois !

Bon, je dois bien avouer que ce défis était... dur... Très dur...

Je connaissais pas la moitié des univers proposé en CrossOver, d'autre je connais mais mal et pour ceux que je connais, bah j'arrivais pas à voir comment les intéger avec Aventures... Donc du coup j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu... C'est court, c'est du 500 mots (+50 oui, bon, d'accord, hein, zut) et c'est pas très recherché...

Voilà ^^'

.

* * *

.

Dans un réflexe d'agilité, aidé par sa Psyché, Mani attrapa la fine silhouette qu'il avait failli renverser à la volée. Au galop sur ce chemin perdu en forêt, il ne l'avait pas vu débouler depuis les fossés, se pensant seul.

Stoppant sa monture en tirant sur les rênes, il mit pied à terre quelques mètres plus loin et posa délicatement l'enfant, qu'il tenait par la cape, au sol. Celui-ci reprit de grandes respirations ayant failli s'étouffer et finit par se relever avec l'aide du cavalier. Ce fut à ce moment que Mani remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un semi-homme et non d'un enfant.

En voir dans les Terres du Milieu ne l'étonnait pas, mais il se demandait tout de même ce que faisait ce Hobbit si loin de la Comté. De là où il venait, cette race n'était pas du tout représenté. Alors poussé par sa curiosité, il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et le dépoussiéra comme si ce geste était le plus naturel du monde.

Son regard aiguisé l'observait et le scrutait sous toutes les coutures. Il sentait un pouvoir étrange émaner de lui. Mauvais. Ses yeux étaient en train de se porter vers la chaine qu'il portait autour du cou quand un éclat entra dans sa vision.

En une fraction de seconde, Mani s'était redressé et trois de ses machettes flottaient autour de lui.

Un autre semi-homme roux se tenait devant lui, retenu par un homme au regard d'acier, l'épée au clair. Derrière, il y avait encore deux Hobbits cachés par un homme, lui aussi prêt à se défendre, en plus d'un Nain qui tenait fermement sa hache et d'un Elfe qui avait bandé son arc dans sa direction.

\- Monsieur Frodon…

\- Tout… Tout va bien Sam.

Le visage dans l'ombre de sa capuche, Mani sentait la pression augmenter à chaque seconde de silence qui s'écoulait. Toute l'attention semblait se porter sur le semi-homme qu'il avait failli écraser. Il rebaissa son regard sur le rescapé et dans ses yeux clairs, aperçu beaucoup de pitié et de miséricorde.

Il entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, le crissement des mains sur les gardes des armes et la corde de l'arc se tendre un peu plus. Prudemment, alors, il recula vers sa monture levant les mains, bien que ses machettes soient toujours en lévitation. Il abaissa lentement sa capuche dévoilant son visage.

Mani regarda fixement l'elfe du groupe. Il était, en contraste, son exact opposé. Le blond sembla alors comprendre ses origines, tout comme le cavalier comprit les siennes. Il se mit donc à lui parler dans leur langue.

 _\- C'est une bien étrange compagnie qui vous accompagne, fils de la forêt, cela attise ma curiosité._

 _\- Notre but n'intéressera pas les vôtres, âme sombre, reprenez votre chemin et restons-en là._

Mani ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir. Il était en infériorité numérique, l'homme face à lui avait beaucoup trop de psyché pour être un homme ordinaire, et cet elfe, bien plus vieux que lui, l'avait percé à jour.

Ne jouant pas plus de l'arrogance de sa jeunesse, Mani remonta sur sa monture et repartit au galop. Il avait encore des nombreux pays à traverser dans le Cratère, les Terres du Milieu n'étaient qu'une étape. Il n'avait pas le temps de trainer, Finéas attendait son rapport de mission le plus rapidement possible.

.

* * *

.

LoTR, j'aime beaucoup, mais beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop dur à exploiter pour moi avec cette complexité d'univers XD

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Participation de SiriaG

Dans notre monde, sans doute le trois quart des super-héros sont Américains. Parmi les plus connus, les Avengers, notamment Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, la Veuve Noire et Hulk. Heureusement que le quart restant est dispersé dans le reste du monde. Parmi eux, un groupe de cinq héros français, réunis sous un même nom, les Aventuriers. Il ne sera pas question de la création de l'union en question, mais de ce qui leur a permis de monter sur la scène mondiale. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? Ils ont empêché un Dieu de mener à bien ses plans de domination.

Laissez-moi vous raconter cette aventure épique.

...

Les informations ne parlaient que de ça. Bien que ceci en agaçait plus d'un, ce n'était pas pour rien que ces paroles identiques circulaient partout, dans les journaux, à la télévision ou encore à la radio. Un dangereux criminel mondial était en France, et allait prendre le pays comme base pour ses plans. Il fallait que la population soit au courant, question de droit à l'information. L'état d'urgence était déclenché, le corps armé circulait dans les rues, prêt à faire feu au moindre signe de sa part. Ses pouvoirs étaient difficiles à ne serait-ce qu'égaler, son plan d'action était imprévisible tant il se faisait discret pour prendre l'État dans un court moment d'inattention. Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait crée et réalisé seul un attentat à Marseille, plus précisément à Notre-Dame de la Garde. Pas de bombe ou de véhicule inarrêtable, mais au moins une centaine de touristes blessée par de la magie de manière plus ou moins grave, et des paroles résonantes. «Saluez votre futur Roi !» Avait-il dit après avoir tué de son sceptre tranchant un enfant qui avait osé se moquer de lui. Avant de s'attaquer à la foule paniquée suite à ce meurtre, qui avait aussi reconnu l'homme en , Dieu du mensonge et de la tromperie. Il était en France, et comptait bien faire de ce pays le sien, avant de s'emparer de ce monde dans sa soif inextinguible de pouvoir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les Avengers mettent tout en œuvre pour le retrouver. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

Dans le Quartier Général du groupe des Aventuriers se tenait une réunion d'urgence entre ses cinq membres.  
Théo de Silverberg, entraîneur de rugby et réserviste de l'armée de terre, connu du public comme «Le Croisé».  
Grunlek Von Krayn, personne naine dotée d'une prothèse mécanique et membre du ministère de l'intérieur, étant en même temps le héro nommé «Metal Dwarf», épaulé par une intelligence artificielle nommée E.D.E.N.  
Shinddha Kory, mort aux yeux du monde mais qui est revenu à la vie avec une certaine particularité physique, il gagne sa vie en étant tueur à gage, les Français le connaisse comme «Le Revenant».  
Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, ou Bob pour faire court, avocat de renom et justicier nommé «Le Diable Écarlate».  
Et enfin Mani Ledouble, fleuriste qui compense son petit statut en étant également «Télékinésis».

Le sujet de cette réunion étant bien sûr la menace planante et important qu'était Loki. Notamment ce qui pourrait être son prochain coup, où et quand. Ils espéraient ainsi avoir une chance de se rendre au lieu pensé et de le neutraliser avant de le remettre aux Avengers qui savaient exactement quoi faire de lui.

«Messieurs.» Commença Grunlek. «J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer en quoi l'heure est grave, les médias s'en chargeant déjà. J'en déduis donc que vous savez qu'il est important de l'empêcher de continuer ses agissements, il en vaut de notre Nation. Avant toute chose, il nous faut prévoir le prochain lieu où il va frapper, et ce, à quel moment. Toutes vos idée seront discutées ici et maintenant. Quelqu'un à une proposition.»

«J'en ai une.» Dit Bob. «Une manifestation est prévue sur la Place de la Concorde vers 17h30. Et à ce que j'ai entendu dire, il y aura au moins deux mille personnes présentes. Autant de monde au même endroit est une occasion rêvée pour faire un coup médiatique de grande envergure. Et avec ses pouvoirs, Loki pourrait facilement mettre à genoux toute cette foule.»

«Comme tu le dis, ça fera un coup médiatique en plus de rendre l'état de stress national plus vif, mais c'est tout. Ça ne le fera pas vraiment avancer dans ses plans. S'il veut prendre le contrôle du pays, il va plutôt s'en prendre à un lieu où se réuniront des personnalités politiques importantes.» Expliqua Shinddha.

«Dans ce cas, pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait plus tôt ?» Objecta Théo. «Avec ses pouvoirs, il pourrait ne faire qu'une bouchée du Parlement ! Il prend soin d'inspirer la terreur aux Français par des démonstrations de magie et d'utilisation d'arme. Personne n'oserait s'opposer à un homme puissant et tyrannique comme lui. Je pense que la manifestation serait une occasion pour lui d'inspirer plus de terreur.»

Mani ne disait rien, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de où Loki pourrait bien attaquer. Il se contenta alors d'acquiescer l'hypothèse de la manifestation. De son côté, Grunlek notait au fur et à mesure ce qu'il se disait, que ce soit les arguments pour et contre cette éventualité, le tout retranscrit sur un tableau via un projecteur. Il termina ses notes avant d'émettre une nouvelle hypothèse.

«Ce Samedi à 20h30 aura lieu une soirée de gala dans une salle du Palais Brongniart, sur la Place de la Bourse. Il n'y aura pas plus de 250 personnes, mais seront présents des haut placés de grandes entreprises, des membres du Sénat, ainsi que des personnes fortunées et connues dans certains milieux, notamment celui de la justice et de l'armée. Il n'y a certes pas beaucoup de personnes, mais elles sont importantes. Si ce Dieu tient tant que cela à prouver qu'il fait parti de l'élite, il ne serait pas surprenant de le voir dans un lieu qui la réuni.»

«Comment tu es au courant de ça ?» Dit Mani de manière innocente, ce qui lui valut les regards des autres. «Tu y es invité.» Répondit-il, se rendant compte de l'évidence de la réponse.

«Et moi aussi !» Ajouta fièrement l'avocat de renom.

«Oui, il y a plus de chances à ce qu'il frappe à la soirée.» Commença Théo. «Il pourra faire du mal à des personnes importantes, des riches et hauts fonctionnaires, ce qui résonnera facilement dans le monde entier. Mais en plus, il aura l'occasion de neutraliser deux héros, ce qui baissera le moral de la population. Il pourra faire en quelque sorte d'une pierre deux coups.»

Le reste du groupe acquiesça, étant d'accord avec cette hypothèse. Jusqu'à l'heure et jour venu, ils se renseignèrent sur leur ennemi, et préparèrent leur plan d'action.  
Bob et Grunlek seront à l'intérieur, agissant alors normalement, mais gardant tout de même un œil ouvert pour l'arrivée de Loki. Théo sera juste à l'extérieur du bâtiment, dans un coin de rue où personne ne le verrait, juste à côté de l'entrée de service, où il pourra se transformer en sa partie héroïque sans attirer l'attention, avant d'entrer dans la salle et de commencer l'affrontement avec le Dieu du mensonge. Mani et Shinddha seront sur le toit, dont la partie centrale était en verre, faite pour laisser passer la lumière naturelle le jour. Quand le combat entre le Croisé et le Dieu aura commencé, le télékinésiste traversera la vitre afin de détourner de nouveau l'attention, tandis que le Revenant se mettra en place et assurera un rôle de sniper. Le temps de la diversion, le Diable Écarlate et Metal Dwarf auront le temps de se mettre à l'abri des regards pour revêtir leur accoutrement de héros. Commencera alors le combat entre Loki et les Aventuriers. Ils garderont contact entre eux via une oreillette connectée, fournies par Grunlek.

Le plan conçu, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le jour J pour le mettre à exécution.

Samedi, 20h25, sur la Place de la Bourse devant le Palais Brongniart, les invités commençaient à arriver et à rentrer. Parmi eux, Grunlek Von Krayn, membre du Ministère de l'Intérieur, et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, avocat bien connu, habillés d'une manière des plus élégante. La salle de gala, de forme rectangulaire était magnifique, grande et haute, si bien que des fenêtres intérieures situées sur chaque côtés, permettaient de situer un étage. Avec des couleurs beige, marron et doré qui s'alliaient en parfaite harmonie, la salle était éclairée par deux lustres pendus de part et d'autre de la partie en verre du plafond, qui était encadrée par une voûte décorée de peintures et gravée avec finesse. L'architecture de l'endroit était symétrique, centrée, aucun défaut visible à l'œil nu, c'était bien le raffinement français dont pouvaient rêver les touristes. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et conviviale. Tout le monde discutait autour d'un verre de champagne de qualité, ou d'amuse-bouches, petits-fours, et mignardises qui ne mettaient point en doute l'excellence de la gastronomie réputée du pays. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Tandis que Bob était occupé à faire la cour à ces dames, Grunlek discutait avec quelques amis du milieu politique, et faisait connaissance des personnes qui souhaitaient le rencontrer. Un fonctionnaire de Ministère attirait toujours l'attention de ceux souhaitant des contacts haut placés. Dans un moment libre, Bob parla dans son oreillette.

«Théo, tu as quelque chose ?» Demanda-t-il.

«R.A.S.»

«Shin, Mani, de votre côté ?»

«Rien du tout.» Répondit Mani.

«Gardez les yeux ouverts, on ne sait pas par où il va débarquer.» Conclut l'avocat, avant de revenir à ses amours d'un soir.

Sur le toit, Mani surveillait les alentours en se mettant en hauteur sur une plaque de métal qu'il faisait léviter grâce à sa télékinésie. Plaque qu'il gardait comme plate-forme élévatrice et moyen de transport. Quelque part, on pouvait dire que son costume était inspiré de celui des X-Men. Une tenue en cuir, les jambes, manches et bottes étant noires, alors que le buste était violet, couleur qui se poursuivait en ligne droite sur les manches et jambes. Ses dreadlocks étaient rassemblées en une queue de cheval, et il avait également des lunettes style Cyclope, dont la monture était noire et le verre teinté en violet. De son côté, Shin faisait l'inventaire de ses armes et munitions. Il avait un pouvoir qui lui permettait de maîtriser la glace, ceci mêlé à sa compétence d'archer, il avait donc un nombre illimité de flèches. Mais Loki était issu du peuple des Géants de Glace, ainsi, il ne craignait pas cet élément. Solution, les armes à feu: un Springfield Armory XDM Compact, un pistolet; un AKS-74U, un fusil; un Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout, un fusil de sniper; et un Heckler & Koch MP5A3, une mitraillette. Niveau munitions, il y en avait beaucoup, sans doute un sac entier pour chaque arme. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Théo pour lui avoir appris à se servir de ces armes, de vrais petits bijoux. Ceux qui disaient qu'il était armé jusqu'au dents, n'avaient jamais entendu parlé de ce régiment vivant qu'était le Punisher. Son costume était plus simple, mais tout aussi reconnaissable. Une longue veste à capuche et manches longues bleu marine avec un t-shirt qui serrait au corps, un pantalon ample et une paire de bottes en cuir, le tout de couleur noire. Sans oublier bien sûr le tour de cou sombre au motif tête de mort, afin de cacher sa peau bleue et son identité. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil dans la salle, afin d'en juger la distance qui le séparerait de Loki. Il en conclut que son fusil de sniper ne lui servirait à rien, la séparation n'était pas assez grande, cela l'handicaperait plus qu'autre chose. Le fusil simple fera parfaitement l'affaire. Quand il n'aura plus de munition pour cette arme, il prendra sa mitraillette et son pistolet avant de descendre, pour tirer de plus prêt.

De retour dans la salle, l'ambiance était toujours aussi animée et festive. Grunlek s'était un peu écarté de la foule, afin de reprendre un peu d'air. Aussi car la taille des personnes, comparée à la sienne, ne lui permettait pas de correctement surveiller la salle. De l'autre côté les fenêtres intérieurs, à l'étage, il remarqua un mouvement. Quelqu'un avançait calmement. Pourtant la réception se faisait au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y avait rien à l'étage, à part les toilettes. La dite personne, qui était un homme marchant en tenant un bâton, vêtu d'un costard noir, avec une longue écharpe verte qui n'était pas nouée autour de son cou, comme simplement mise par souci d'apparence. Ses cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière et longs jusqu'à ses épaules lui disaient quelque chose. Lorsque cette personne s'arrêta à une fenêtre située au centre, et tourna son regard vers la réception, il la reconnut immédiatement de par les simples traits de son visage.

Loki Laufeyson.

Il regarda pendant un instant la salle remplie de monde, avant de lever son bâton, prêt à frapper le sol avec.

«SORTEZ DE LA SALLE !» Hurla Grunlek, redoutant le pire.

Le bâton du Dieu frappa le sol, et toutes les fenêtres intérieures donnant sur la salle se brisèrent violemment en même temps. Les éclats de verres se répandant dans l'air avant de subir la gravité. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la panique ne s'installe. Cris, hurlements, personnes blessées à divers endroits à cause des morceaux de vitre. Tout le monde courrait en direction de la sortie, à l'exception de Grunlek et Bob qui allèrent chacun dans une autre salle adjacente afin de revêtir leur attirail de héros.

«Théo ! Vas-y !» Dit l'avocat dans l'oreillette.

Sans attendre, le désigné en question brandit son bras en l'air, son corps se mit alors à briller d'une lumière aveuglante. Le flash disparu, il était méconnaissable, car caché sous une armure intégrale de plaque décorée au centre du buste d'une étoile à huit banches, représentation du soleil, également d'une longue cape, le tout aux couleurs de la lumière, blanc et or. Son heaume ne laissait que des trous pour qu'il puisse respirer, ainsi qu'un espace laissant apercevoir ses yeux. Dans la main qui a été brandie, une longue épée prête à pourfendre l'ennemi et protéger les innocents était apparue, et sur son avant-bras un grand bouclier également aux couleur de la lumière, les deux sertis d'une émeraude d'un vert des plus vif. Il enfonça la porte d'un coup de pied avant d'entrer en courant vers la salle de réception, il n'avait qu'à suivre la panique audible pour la trouver.  
Dans la salle désormais vide de monde, à ce qui était quelques instants plus tôt une fenêtre intérieure centrale se tenait Loki. Il rompit son sort d'illusion, revenant alors à son apparence normale. En soi, seule la tenue changea. L'habit élégant laissa place à une tenue Asgardienne aux couleurs allant du vert foncé au noir en passant par or, sans oublier bien sûr son casque en or doté de ces deux cornes de bouc, ainsi que son sceptre qui l'aidait à utiliser sa magie et à se battre au corps à corps. De sa hauteur, il regardait le chevalier avec dédain, comme il le ferait avec presque n'importe qui. Il était bien sûr de lui, une confiance et un orgueil qui avaient souvent raison de lui, il se surestimait bien trop souvent. D'un rapide coup d'œil vers le toit, Théo vit que Mani et Shin étaient prêts, ils n'attendaient que le signal pour venir s'ajouter au combat en fracassant la vitre sur leur passage. Le Diable Écarlate entra dans la salle, vêtu d'une robe ignifugée rouge et décorée de motifs arabesques en fil d'or et d'une ceinture au centre de laquelle trônait un rubis des plus vif, semblant venir d'un autre monde d'un autre temps. Bien que le vêtement était long, il laissait tout de même apercevoir des bottes marron sombre, dont l'apparence brute et rugueuse laissait penser à du cuir. En plus d'un sceptre doré surmonté d'une orbe rouge, son visage était doté d'écailles au niveau de ses joues, et ses yeux étaient devenus jaune vif, avec des iris allongés, tels ceux des chats. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les ordres religieux refusaient son aide, malgré les bonnes intentions de Bob, il ressemblait à un Démon, à une hérésie. Le Diable et le Croisé ne s'entendaient pas, loin de là. Heureusement, le fait qu'ils soient membres du même groupe les empêchait de se battre, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Après, ce fut au tour de Metal Dwarf de faire son apparition, protégé par une armure intelligente dont le code couleur était gris et vert métallique, qui laissait voir seulement le bas de son visage et dont les yeux brillaient d'une lumière bleue pâle, presque blanche. Malgré sa petite taille, son armure lui donnait un côté imposant, qui lui donnait de la prestance, faisant qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas le remarquer. E.D.E.N, l'intelligence artificielle présente dans l'armure, cibla l'ennemi, et fit toute une série de calcul et de récolte de données sur lui afin de le neutraliser le plus rapidement possible. Tout le monde était là, tout le monde était prêt.

«Les Aventuriers.» Dit le Dieu, pas le moins du monde surprit, avant de descendre en sautant, sans se blesser en atterrissant.

«Loki.» Dit Grunlek, en s'approchant doucement du Dieu, ils étaient désormais tous les deux sous la vitre du toit. «Que viens-tu faire ici ?»

«Mes affaires ne te concernent pas, Demi-Homme. Comme chacun, j'ai des projets et des ambitions, je ne fais que les mener à termes.»

«Et on va te faire mordre la poussière, parce que c'est notre projet !» S'exclama le Croisé, ce qui fit rire Bob, Loki, ainsi qu'une jeune fille dotée d'une casquette singulière, que seuls des connaisseurs pouvaient reconnaître, encore présente dans la salle, cachée derrière un pilier.

Profitant de ce moment où le Dieu avait sa garde baissée, Théo fonça sur lui, bouclier en avant et épée en l'air, prêt à lui donner un violent coup. Mais s'attendant à ce mouvement, Loki se décala rapidement. Il savait qu'il était l'impulsif du groupe, prêt à foncer tête baissée comme un taureau, il fallait juste être très attentif. Là, était le bon moment.

Après une parole à l'oreillette, Mani fit léviter sa plaque de métal, avec lui dessus, au-dessus de la vitre. Il retira alors son pouvoir, laissant la plaque reprendre ses propriétés de gravité normales. Dans la salle, on entendit un énorme fracas, et on vit des éclats de verre tomber du ciel. Contrairement aux autres qui étaient protégés ou hors de portée, Loki se prit des éclats de vitre, sur les bras et quelques uns sur le visage. Tout ceci ne faisait que plus d'armes potentielles pour le télékinésiste, qui activa de nouveau sa télékinésie sur sa plaque de métal avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. La vitre brisée, Shinddha se mit en position, l'arme calée contre son épaule et son doigt sur la gâchette, en plus du sac de munitions de fusil juste à côté de lui, prêt à tirer et à recharger aussitôt. Le combat allait enfin pouvoir commencer, pour de vrai.

Théo et Loki s'affrontaient au corps à corps, épée contre sceptre. Le Dieu utilisa un sort pour faire reculer son adversaire, avant d'en lancer un sur Grunlek, qu'il encaissa plutôt bien grâce à son armure. Sans le vouloir, Bob et Shin attaquèrent en même temps, une boule de feu et une balle de fusil, mais malheureusement pour eux, leur ennemi fit appel à un bouclier de nature magique. Prenant conscience qu'il ne pourrait gagner ce combat qu'en trompant les héros, Loki créa des doubles de lui-même et se mélangea parmi eux, générant de la confusion. Mais ce ne fut sans compter sur Mani, qui fit léviter des éclats de verre derrière chacun d'entre eux, avant de les lancer sur eux, les doublons disparurent tandis que l'original émit un son étouffé de douleur. Grunlek profita de ce moment pour lui asséner un violent coup de poing de sa prothèse métallique au niveau du ventre, de même pour Shin qui tira au niveau de l'épaule. Pour se dégager de ceci, le Dieu créa une onde de choc qui fit reculer Metal Dwarf. Il était déjà un peu amoché, et il ne voulait pas continuer de se faire enchaîner ainsi de coups en tout genre. Le Croisé revint à la charge, son épée brandie en l'air, le Dieu eut alors tout juste le temps de prendre son sceptre à deux mains, et de bloquer la puissante attaque qui se dirigeait vers lui, et qui persistait malgré cette défense. Une opportunité en or pour Bob qui lança une boule de feu droit sur Loki. Mais ce dernier usa de ruse, prenant la force du chevalier à son avantage. Il se décala, laissant Théo avancer à cause de la force qu'il avait mit dans son coup et pour le maintenir face au bâton de son adversaire. De ce fait, Théo se prit l'attaque de feu de plein fouet. Heureusement qu'en guise de compensation, Shinddha arriva à mettra une balle dans la cuisse de leur ennemi, avant qu'un rayon destructeur provenant du sceptre du Dieu ne se dirige vers lui pour riposter. Il y échappa belle en faisant une roulade arrière, mais en plus d'une petite partie du toit désormais réduite en fumée, son sac de munitions de fusil tomba dans la salle. Il garda son fusil avec lui, et prit en plus son sac bandoulière rempli de balles de pistolet, l'arme en question étant déjà sur lui, cachée dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas oublier sa mitraillette et ses recharges, qu'il allait cacher quelque part afin que Loki ne tombe pas dessus. D'une main, Mani fit éviter les éclats de verre, et les lança en une immense salve vers leur adversaire, d'une autre il dirigeait sa plaque de métal vers le Revenant afin qu'il puisse descendre sans se blesser inutilement. Pour les éclats de vitre, un simple bouclier magique suffit au Dieu pour ne pas les subir, mais aussitôt qu'il vit le tireur arriver, il voulut lancer une attaque en sa direction, mais Grunlek récupéra l'attention de l'ennemi. Grâce à la capacité de grappin de son bras mécanique, il attrapa l'ennemi par l'épaule blessée, et le tira de l'autre côté de la salle, où se trouvait la porte d'entrée.  
Les lois de la physique firent qu'il fonça dans la porte, avant de se retrouver à rouler sur les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée. En levant les yeux vers la porte, il vit l'équipe au grand complet: Tékénisésis, Metal Dwarf, le Croisé, le Diable Ecarlate, et le Revenant. Une vision assez familière pour Loki, il avait l'impression de revoir les Avengers. En parlant d'eux, Iron Man et Thor arrivèrent sur la place, à la plus grande joie des personnes présentes, ravies de voir des héros ici, et au plus grand malheur du Dieu, qui n'allait pas pour autant se laisser faire ainsi. La jeune fille à la casquette singulière était sortie du bâtiment, mais elle restait proche de la scène, ne voulant rater aucun détail de ce combat. Sa curiosité eut raison d'elle, puisque Loki créa un double pour l'attraper, et l'empêcher de bouger. Il en fut de même pour d'autres personnes au hasard qui se trouvaient sur la place. Les otages étaient maintenant rassemblés, et le Dieu préparait un sort capable de tous les tuer en un coup.

«Au moindre mouvement, ils iront tous rendre visite à Hel.»

Personne n'osait bouger. Mais Mani eut une idée. Les pavés mal fixés étaient désormais à son avantage. Il prit soin de choisir un pavé situé derrière les doubles, donc hors de portée de la vue de Loki. Il attendit que ce dernier ait le dos tourné, avant de violemment le lancer sur sa main, le forçant à lâcher son sceptre. Le temps de réaction court de Shinddha lui permet de prendre les devants en entravant fermement les pieds du Dieu avec de la glace, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Grunlek en profita par la suite pour subtiliser son bâton à l'aide de la capacité de grappin de son bras. Juste au même moment, dans le ciel, on vit arriver le Quinjet des Avengers, avec à son bord sans doute le reste de l'équipe. Ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes avant que le Dieu ne se fasse capturer et menotter comme il se devait, puis être emmené à l'intérieur du vaisseau par des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Se déroula alors la rencontre officielle entre les Avengers et les Aventuriers.

«Au nom des Avengers et du S.H.I.E.L.D, nous vous remercions d'avoir appréhendé Loki, et de l'avoir empêché de réaliser ses plans.» Dit Captain America.

«Il en valait de notre pays, il était normal que l'on passe à l'action.» Répondit Théo. «Nous, les Aventuriers, avons juré, et ce, depuis la création de notre groupe, de protéger la France de tous les dangers qui la menacent. De jour comme de nuit, par beau temps et tempête, par temps de paix et de guerre, nous protégerons les valeurs de notre nation, ainsi que sa place dans le monde, jusqu'à notre dernier souffle.»

Des paroles dignes d'un citoyen fier de son pays, et qui ont marqué l'entrée des Aventuriers sur la scène mondiale. Des mots qui représentent un groupe dédié à sa nation, et qui inspireront les futures générations. Ils savaient que ce n'était que le début d'une longue épopée, mais ils étaient prêts à affronter la suite, avec courage et dignité.

Ces Aventures seront les fruits d'autres histoires.


	4. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec ! Une fois de plus, je triche. J'ai dû bricoler quelque chose d'un peu artificiel pour maintenir ma continuité avec le Repos du Guerrier. Que voulez-vous, j'ai commencé avec cette histoire, je compte bien pousser ma bêtise jusqu'au bout !_

 _Petite précision sur la mise en page de ce chapitre : j'ai dû inclure des lignes horizontales pour séparer les "moments" du texte. Le site ne m'a pas permis de faire autrement :/_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse plonger dans ce petit cross-over entre Aventures et... Les Survivants ! \o/ Bonne lecture et à bientôt :)_

* * *

Le jardin du Repos du Guerrier est à l'image des propriétaires des lieux : un assemblage bigarré d'éléments improbables. Ici, un parcours aménagé pour des ballades à dos de Brasier. Là, à côté du potager de Grunlek, un enclos destiné à accueillir Gérard et sa progéniture. Enfin, au fond du jardin, à deux pas du grand pommier, la reconstitution d'un campement, semblable à tous ceux que les tenanciers ont monté, dans leur ancienne vie. Cette nuit-là, ils ont décidé de s'y retrouver, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Un parfum de nostalgie flotte autour du feu. Enroulés dans leurs sacs de couchage, les tenanciers mangent, boivent, rient, se souviennent. Soudain, Bob a une idée. Il propose à ses amis une lecture spéciale. Un récit d'aventures, écrit de sa main, dans lequel ses amis et lui-même sont à l'honneur. Un récit de fin du monde. Cette offre suscite un vif enthousiasme. Shin se redresse, attentif. Mani se rapproche subrepticement de lui, par réflexe. Théo s'installe plus confortablement dans sa couche. Grunlek, pensif, grattouille la tête d'Eden. La voix de Bob résonne enfin dans la nuit.

* * *

"Oh putain, un arc ! Enfin un coup de chance !"

Shinddha s'empara de l'arme qu'il avait trouvé au fond du casier. C'était un objet simple, sans doute destiné à un usage récréatif. Désormais, cet arc pourrait sauver des vies. Avant que le monde ne sombre dans le chaos, Shinddha avait été un adepte des sports de tir. Un bref sourire se dessina sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il pourrait rentrer au camp avec de bonnes nouvelles.

"Allez, grouille-toi, faut qu'on se tire !"

Shinddha jeta un regard en arrière. Janet s'impatientait. Ils fouillaient ce vestiaire depuis quelques minutes à peine, mais ici, le danger était partout. La jeune femme avait raison, il valait mieux partir au plus vite. L'archer revint sur ses pas, enjambant quelques cadavres décapités. Sans un mot, les deux survivants se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Janet semblait encore plus nerveuse que d'ordinaire. Ses mains tremblaient.

 _"Tu veux que je t'aide à porter le sac?_ Proposa Shinddha

 _\- Nan. On se casse."_

Depuis son arrivée, Janet n'avait jamais été très bavarde ni très avenante. Shinnda n'insista pas, peu désireux de provoquer sa colère. Il poursuivirent leur route quelques minutes sans rencontrer d'obstacles. Ils débouchèrent sur la route qui séparait le lycée qu'ils venaient d'explorer et le campement de leur groupe. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, sur la gauche, trois monstres erraient. L'écho de leurs râles parvint aux deux rescapés, qui frissonnèrent. Les morts-vivants avaient pris possession du monde. Partout, dans les campagnes, dans les villes, la mort guettait ses prochaines proies. Une morsure, une griffure de ses créatures inhumaines suffisait à condamner le plus vigoureux des survivants.

Janet attrapa Shinddha par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le camp. Il était inutile d'observer ces choses. Il était inutile d'espérer leur échapper. La mort les rattraperait tous, tôt ou tard. Le dernier espoir possible était celui d'une fin rapide.

Les deux explorateurs rapportèrent leur maigre butin au centre du campement. Là-bas, tout le monde semblait agité. Une bonne partie du groupe comptait partir à la recherche d'un nouvel abri, plus sûr. Une poignée d'hommes et de femmes s'affairaient autour d'un vieux bus scolaire. Préférant les ignorer pour l'instant, Shinddha récupéra quelques flèches fabriquées à partir de branches, puis retourna aux abords du campement. Il retrouva sans difficulté les trois monstres qu'il avait vus plus tôt. Il brandit son arme. Visa. Tira. Tua. Une fois de plus.

 _"Pas mal._ Souffla Janet, venue discrètement avec lui.

 _\- Bah… Un coup de chance._

 _\- C'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent, maintenant, pas vrai? Un coup de chance ou un coup dans la tête._

 _\- …_

 _\- Les autres vont bientôt revenir, tu crois?_

 _\- J'espère…"_

* * *

 _"Comment tu les appelles, toi?_

 _\- Des zombies."_

Balthazar hocha la tête, pensif. Il ne s'était jamais documenté sur ce type de créatures. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, ces choses, quel que soit le nom qu'on leur donnait, n'étaient que des êtres de fiction. Désormais, la menace était réelle, et Balthazar devait à tout prix en apprendre plus s'il souhaitait avoir une chance de s'en sortir. En intégrant ce camp de survivants, il avait fait la connaissance de Brian. Ce jeune homme possédait un savoir théorique colossal sur le phénomène à l'oeuvre dans le monde. Il avait lu des dizaines d'ouvrages et visionné des heures de documentaires. Cela dit, toute cette science ne lui apportait aucune assurance : face aux zombies, sa seule option était la fuite. En face de lui, Balthazar n'était pas plus confiant, mais sa curiosité l'aidait à oublier sa peur.

 _"D'après toi, comment tout ça a commencé? Je veux dire… Ces zombies, d'où viennent-ils?_

 _\- Il existe plusieurs théories._ Expliqua Brian _. Certains prétendent que c'est un complot mis en place par le gouvernement pour anéantir la population. D'autres parlent de maladie inédite, un virus, en quelque sorte._

 _\- Ça supposerait l'existence d'un remède !_

 _\- Oui, c'est pour ça que cette explication me plaît davantage. Enfin, à côté de ça, tu trouves les éternels fanatiques qui voient une cause religieuse dans tout ce bordel. Apocalypse, malédiction divine, ultime test avant l'au-delà…_ "

Balthazar répondit par un reniflement dédaigneux. Son opinion des différents cultes était ferme et définitive. Tout ça, ce n'était qu'un vaste ramassis d'inepties.

Soudain, l'attention du jeune homme fut attirée par un bruit de respiration derrière lui. Balthazar sourit avec tendresse en posant les yeux sur Mani, profondément endormi sur un tas de cartons. Les difficultés de ces derniers jours avaient épuisé le précieux compagnon de Balthazar. Ce dernier ôta sa veste, s'approcha de Mani, et déposa le vêtement sur lui afin de le maintenir au chaud. D'un geste prudent, il caressa les cheveux en bataille de cet homme qu'il aimait. Ce sentiment inattendu constituait leur principale raison de survivre.

 _"Eh, j'entends un bruit !_ Intervint soudain Brian. _Ça vient du côté du parking."_

* * *

 _"Sortez-moi de là, je vous en supplie ! Au secours !_

 _\- La ferme, tu vas nous faire repérer !"_

Théo et Eduardo étaient fébriles. La chaise qu'ils avaient utilisé pour bloquer la porte ne tiendrait pas éternellement. De l'autre côté, les morts se pressaient. L'odeur nauséabonde de leur chair envahissait le couloir. Associée à elle, la puanteur des canalisations détruites par l'absence d'entretien donna la nausée à l'ancien membre de gang. Eduardo s'éloigna pour vomir. Théo marmonna une série de jurons, donna un coup de poing dans le mur pour se calmer, puis se retourna vers la porte des toilettes, celle d'où provenait les appels à l'aide. Il essaya de forcer la porte, sans succès. Il interpella Eduardo. Celui-ci, regard vitreux et teint blafard, claudiqua jusqu'à lui. Incapable de réfléchir, il donna un puissant coup d'épaule dans la porte, qui vacilla légèrement sur ses gonds. De l'autre côté, l'enfermé tentait de forcer le passage. Rester ici signifierait mourir de faim, agoniser lentement pendant des jours. Il préférait encore être bouffé.

Eduardo se mordait la main pour atténuer la douleur de son épaule et les remous de son estomac. Théo, de son côté, vint en aide à l'inconnu, en restant attentif aux mouvements des zombies agglutinés devant la porte au bout du couloir. Leur seule échappatoire se trouvait à l'autre bout du bâtiment. La sortie du parking, la plus exposée. Théo ne l'avouerait pas, mais il commençait à craindre pour sa vie.

 _"Faut qu'on se grouille ! Bougez-vous !"_

Théo et Eduardo unirent leurs forces et vinrent à bout de la porte des toilettes. L'inconnu en sortit en trombe, le front dégoulinant de sueur, les yeux écarquillés par l'effroi. Il était jeune, suffisament pour être un élève de ce lycée abandonné. Sans attendre, le trio se précipita vers leur seule issue. Derrière eux, les râles et les suintements des chairs pourrissantes résonnaient toujours. Tout autour. Devant eux. Le parking était envahi de cadavres errants.

 _"Merde ! On fonce ! Droit devant, jusqu'au camp !"_

Théo et Eduardo avancèrent sans réfléchir, les yeux balayant la zone. Leurs mouvements étaient rapides, déterminés. Eux qui, par le passé, avaient toujours affronté les obstacles que la vie leur imposait, avaient désormais appris à fuir sans honte. Quelques mètres derrière eux, le lycéen peinait à suivre, trop effrayé par la vue du sang et des viscères alentours. Il pleurait. Il se laissait distancer. Le camp n'était pourtant plus si loin. Eduardo interpella les quelques survivants postés aux abords des installations de fortune afin que ceux-ci leur viennent en aide. Théo, quant à lui, criait des encouragements à l'adolescent qu'ils venaient de… sauver?

Lorsque les deux rescapés atteignirent le bon côté des barricades, ils purent constater toute l'étendue de leur échec. Derrière eux, loin, au beau milieu du parking, les monstres s'étaient regroupés. L'adolescent était mort, sans un cri.

* * *

 _"C'est quoi, ces coups de feu? Bon sang, ils vont tous se ramener ! Viens, Grunlek, on s'en va !"_

David se fraya un chemin au milieu des corps et des décombres et rejoignit son acolyte, occupé à démonter un meuble pour récupérer du bois. Ce dernier se redressa et acquiesça. Il empaqueta tout ce qu'il pouvait transporter dans son sac à dos et aida l'ancien pompier à dégager la barricade improvisée avec laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés dans cette salle de cours. Ils étaient bruyants, mais cela n'avait plus guère d'importance, étant donné l'agitation qui régnait dehors. Les zombies étaient forcément en alerte. Fort heureusement, le couloir était désert. Les deux hommes avaient déjà anéanti plusieurs de ces monstres à l'aller. Ils progressèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'étage inférieur, où la réalité les rattrapa. Un petit groupe de morts émergea d'une autre salle de classe. Par réflexe, David entraîna Grunlek vers un autre couloir. Il devait s'agir, dans un passé pas si reculé, du couloir de l'administration de l'établissement. Par une porte vitrée, Grunlek aperçut un de ces cadavres revenus à la vie. Il portait un costume orné d'une cravate.

David pressa le pas. Il ignorait où il allait, et une désagréable sensation de claustrophobie s'empara de lui. Ils devaient fuir, immédiatement. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre, suivi de plusieurs coups de fusil.

 _"Saloperies, dégagez ! Crevez, recrevez ! Dégagez !"_

Grunlek reconnut la voix puissante de Théo. La cacophonie qu'il avait déclenché ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : les gardes du campement étaient sortis. Ils nettoyaient la zone. La sortie ne devait donc plus être très loin pour David et Grunlek, qui devraient user de toute la prudence possible pour ne pas être pris pour cible par leurs alliés. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à retrouver la lumière du jour, Théo rejoignit les deux rescapés en courant. Il les réprimanda vivement pour leur retard et l'inquiétude engendrée par leur absence. Grunlek le laissa parler. Théo n'était pas un être raisonnable, quel que soit le sens de ce terme. Le parking qu'ils traversèrent tous ensemble était semblable à un champ de bataille. Un garde était tombé au combat. Un de ses anciens compagnons d'infortune dût se résoudre à l'achever, deux fois. Grunlek poussa un soupir. Son optimisme naturel s'étiolait à chaque minute qu'il passait encore en vie au milieu de ces horreurs.

* * *

Une fois tous réunis au campement, les survivants établirent un bilan de leur journée. Le butin était maigre. Quelques planches, un arc, une boîte d'aspirine trouvée dans le sac à dos d'un élève, un paquet de biscuits moisis, un petit extincteur et une hachette… Le lycée n'avait plus rien à offrir. Les rumeurs d'un départ imminent se confirmaient. Chacun devait prendre sa décision. Monter à bord du bus, sans savoir ce qui les attendait. Rester, au risque d'être bientôt débordés par une horde. Partir, seul ou avec un petit groupe, en espérant que la discrétion serait la clef de la réussite. Au milieu des indécis, Grunlek, Mani, Shinddha, Balthazar et Théo avaient une certitude : quoiqu'il arrive, ils resteraient ensemble. Leur amitié les avait déjà sauvés à de nombreuses reprises. Elles les unirait encore. Jusqu'à la mort.


End file.
